Who Knew?
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Everyone said that Sam and Phil would never make it but when the unthinkable happens are they really right? Warning: character death. Please review! Vx


**Who Knew?**

Summary: SamPhil. Everyone said that Sam and Phil would never make it but when the unthinkable happens are they really write. Warning: character death. Songfic to Who Knew by Pink. Please don't kill me for this, it does have a happy ending and I promise I'll write some fluff to make up for it! It's also written in first person which I usually hate but it seemed to add something to this fanfic. Please review and don't hate me! Luv ya, Vikki xx.

_

* * *

_

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh that's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh that's right

They said our relationship would never last, some even rooted for us to fail. They thought that Phil was incapable of being faithful and being part of a normal loving relationsip. They were wrong. Phil and I had a wonderful two years together and eventually everyone began to accept us as a couple. On our second anniversary Phil cooked dinner for us at his house. We had a lovely evening and I didn't think things could get any better but they did. At the end of the meal Phil came around to my side of the table and offered me his hand before helping me to my feet. Smiling softly, I followed his lead out into the small back garden and he surprised me more then than he had in the whole two years that was had been together.  
"Samantha Nixon, will you marry me?"

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew _

I will always remember the look in his eyes, exactly what he was wearing and the smell of the roses in the garden the night that Phil Hunter proposed to me. Now, whenever I come across the silk tie he wore that night or the scent of red roses I'm transported to one of the most happy times of my life, if only it hadn't ended so soon.

"I would love to marry you." I had replied when he bent down on one knee and offered me a small velvet jewellery box. The ring makes me so happy to look at now but I can't help the sadness that I feel at the same time.  
I remember how Phil grinned at me as he slipped the white gold diamond ring onto my finger and then hugged me so tightly that I thought he would never let go. Those are the memories that will never leave me.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything _

We were married in June and by then everyone had forgotten any doubts and reservations they ever had about us and whether our relationship would stand the test of time. We were proving them wrong. It was a beautiful day and one that I will never forget. We were both surprised at how well the day had gone, nothing went wrong. After the reception Phil and I were driven to the airport and spent an amazing fortnight in Spain on honeymoon. When Phil went back to work he was desperate to prove to everyone that he could be a devoted husband as well as being good at his job. Phil's problem was he was far too eager to please.

When the news came through that Phil had been killed on the job I didn't know how to react. Even though I was only just over two months pregnant Phil had still made me take early maternity leave. I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that the baby we had loved so much would never get to know it's father who was loving and protective towards the both of us. To begin with I was angry with the man who had shot Phil, I wanted him to hurt the same way that I was hurting inside. Although for a long time I blamed this man for Phil's death I never blamed Phil for leaving us, I know that he never would have left it had had the choice.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew _

I barely remember the week leading up to Phil's funeral, my head was all over the place and I was still in denial. I had never loved anyone the way I'd loved Phil and I knew I never would again. Finally after the worst week of my life I was stood at my husband's grave.  
"Oh, Phil." I whispered. Most of the mourners had already left for the wake already. "Why did you have to leave me?"  
Zain and Jo were by my side, they had been so supportive and I couldn't have asked for better friends. Somehow the three of us made it through the next six months together. I had to keep reminding myself that they had lost a friend and a colleague too. Phil had meant more to them than they would ever have let on before.

Six months on and Jo and I were drinking tea and talking in my kitchen when I felt my waters break. In a mixture of delight and panic Jo drove me to the hospital, driving at least twice as fast as the speed limits while I phoned Zain. In between my contractions I finally made Zain understand that my baby was coming.

When we finally arrived at St Hughes the receptionist asked me for my name.  
"Samantha Hunter." I said. "Mrs Samantha Hunter."  
The receptionist smiled at me kindly and a midwife came to get me. Jo hugged me tightly.  
"See you on the otherside." She whispered in my ear and went to wait for Zain.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened _

Finally a few, painful hours later Zain and Jo came to see me on the maternity ward. Both of them looked as tired as I felt. In my arms I held my baby son. Zain and Jo smiled at us.  
"He's beautiful Sam." Jo smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What are you going to call him?"  
I think all three of us already knew the answer to that question.  
"Philip." I grinned too but there was a sadness in me too, I could feel Phil's prescence as if he was really in the room with us, watching over me and our baby son. "Philip Samuel Hunter."  
Jo and Zain smiled with me but I could see that they were getting emotional too.  
"Phil and Sam live on." Zain said softly, letting the baby curl his little hand around Zain's finger.  
"They do." I replied, smiling at Zain. I held my son closer to me, at least now everytime I look at him I can see Phil smiling back at me. They said Phil and I would never make it but our baby proved that we will always be together.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep _  
_My darling, who knew._


End file.
